joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperium of Antiquian Science
"In the name of the Imperium, onward to the battlefield!" —Josh Info The Imperium of Antiquian Science & Technology (formerly called Intelligence Technology Systems or I.T.S in short) is an empire of heroic Antiquians that aim to protect Antiquus from the Equera Empire and the EggPlankton Empire. This empire currently possesses high military power. The Archon Emperor is Josh the Hedgehog. History This was made five months ago prior to the The New Organization series. At first, Josh founded this agency to build technological life throughout the Ancient Dimension. It started since Dr. EggRey & Dr. EggPlankton massively damaged the continents by stealing the continental treasures (Ancient Battle). After the attack of the Evil Rahkshi and the two evil empires, the agency began to progress and thus renamed into the Imperium of Antiquian Science and Technology. Following this rapid progression, Josh invented the Counter Turret Set against the evil alliance. It has a roleplay series. Please view one of the chapters for a full history. #Roleplay:The New Organization Chapter 1: The Eggmen Assault #Roleplay:The New Organization Chapter 2: New Alliance Stance in Power Currently, in the list of the most powerful organizations, : ...when it was first created, this army has progressed further, making it 5th place. : ...Josh began to invent many powerful weapons, making it 4th place. : ...Josh began the manufacturing of Knightmare Frames from Earth, making this organization raise to 3rd place. Members (based on rank) NOTE: Members that are struck through are former members. 'Officers' #Josh the Hedgehog - Archon Emperor #Yuki the Hedgecat - Archon Empress #Jonathan the HedgeReploidfox - Archon Marshal #Thomas the Echidna - Armadean Marshal #Shizuku the Hedgecat - Chief Marshal #Alice the Cat - Senior Marshal #Louie the Fox - Major Marshal #Jetris the Hedgehawk - Brigadier Marshal #Metal Patricia - Armadean Colonel #Golver the Mineralhog - Chief Colonel #Jesse the Hedgehog - Senior Colonel #Rey the Hedgedragon - Colonel Major #Solar the Hedgehog - Colonel Minor #Lunar the Hedgehog - Chief Major #Silvold the Mineralhog - Master Major #Chroma the Fox - Major #Trinitro "James" Stropher - Master Captain #Assassin the Hedgehog - Major Captain #Scorch the Skunk-cat - Lt. Rank 1 #Frost the Skunk-cat - Lt. Rank 2 #Nitro the Techno Echidna - Lt. Rank 3 #Jack the Hedgehog - Lt. Rank 1 #Patricia the Skunk - Lt. Rank 2 #SPARKY - Lt. Rank 3 'Warrant Officers' There are no current warrant officers, formerly there are two. #Jackbot Nega - Warrant Officer Rank 1 #Combot Nega - Warrant Officer Rank 2 'Enlisted Members' #Diamond the Hedgehog, Spade the Echidna, Heart the Cat, Clover the Bat -Archon Sergeants Notable Accomplishments *Ancient EX Machina - a siege weapon that shoots area-of-effect EMP at any destination target, destroying its targets. Powered by a heavy-duty electromagnetic reactor. *Hadron Gigablaster - a siege weapon that shoots Hadron Cannon at targets within its 100% rectilinear range. Powered by a hadron battery. *I.T.S. Sky Fortress - an invention that casts an absolute shield on the I.T.S. Ocean Fortress. It also drops bombs at targets trying to destroy the Ocean Fortress. *I.T.S. Ocean Fortress - an invention that casts tectonic waves, causing earthquakes, strong enough to destroy land within its range. Can be damaged only at 1% percent when I.T.S. Sky Fortress is not destroyed. *Albatrusser - the latest aerial unit manufactured by I.T.S. It is a versatile aerial unit, possessing a high level of velocity and a strong arsenal of weapons. It hosts the deadly weapon Finger of Judgment, ''which can fire a super-fast precision particle beam at multiple targets, called ''Starcrusher Nova, disintegrating them to dust. It also hosts the powerful Twin Plasmacrusher, which can annihilate targets with all-consuming fire. It also possesses the lethal feature of the Finger of Judgment: the Rift Mode. If an Albatrusser hits a target with a Starcrusher Nova Rift, the target gradually disappears from the fabric of space. This unit is hard to manufacture. However, it was manufactured years ago. The first product was preserved for general manufacturing basis, and I.T.S. manufactures one each day in an underground hangar. *Tachyon Accelerator Pod - a lightspeed interstellar transportation machine used for multiversal transportation. It can transport creatures to another heavenly body (planet) in more than or equal to the speed of light. However, it can only hold two creatures at once. It cantransport creatures to another planet under 2-3 hours. *Zero Starquencher Aerial Citadel - Project Omnistar - is a massive invention under construction in outer space. It was presumably planned to be the next I.T.S. HQ or a High-Level outpost. It was made in order to counter massive fortress-based inventions, (e.g. All Star Flying Fortress, but is not one of the targets, unless founder alignment becomes contrary to the current side) to prevent war-based damage in AD. Known Weapons TBC Buildings #I.T.S. HQ ##Royal Assembly Office ##Technology Laboratory ##Secret Project Basement ##Battle Simulator ##Transmission Office ##Mechanics Repair Lab ##Evolution (Upgrade) Room ##Elemental Lab #Assistance Factory #Particlon Lab #Windmill Field #Hydroelectric Generating Plant #Solar Generator Basement #Natural Gas Foundation #Mining Station #Lumberjack Building #EGP-1247 Pier #Surveillance Tower #Marksmanship Tower #Field Hospital #Radiation Castle #Chrono's Gate #Science Planetarium #Cell Room #Droid Barracks #WarMachine Factory #Siege Plant #Ventilus Knightmare Frame Factory #Hazard Plant #Supersonic Airport #Absolute Shielding Citadel #Albatrusser Underground Hangar Turrets Main Turrets 'EMP Turret ' This turret can shoot multiple destructive currents of electromagnetic pulses. It can be upgraded into Superelectromagnetic Pulsar Turret (SEMP Turret) that can shoot multiple electromagnetic pulses at once at the speed of sound. This turret is one of the strongest turrets in the I.T.S.' arsenal, but it uses up high energy and can engage multiple targets only in a slow rate. It is fairly effective in engaging small mooks. 'Cascade Diode Turret' This turret can shoot a very deadly, red precision laser beam at a single enemy. It can pierce through the target that deals a one-hit kill, but may not work when the target's armour is too thick. However, to compensate for its fixed power and rectilinear flash projectile (unlike constant laser beams), the shot is strong enough to push or knock down the thick-armored target with significant pressure. Since this turret focuses massive power in one shot, its fire rate is too slow, ranging from 7-8 seconds per salvo. It is only effective in destroying a single giant mook. 'Tesla Turret' This turret can fire multiple constant currents of electricity. It is like a more versatile version of the EMP Turret, because this one consumes lower energy than the other one and can engage more targets faster than the EMP Turret. 'Tachyon Turret' This turret can fire high-density neutrinos projectiles at multiple targets. It can target loads of enemies with too much blinding speed and deadly accuracy. The bullets can destroy a single enemy with no delay due to the speed of the projectile which is faster than light. 'Hadron Turret' This turret can fire deadly particle-based projectiles at multiple targets. This turret also has fast firing rate. It came from the left Hadron Cannon of Hadron MK II that got damaged after it has been lethally hit by the sword of Neon the Hedgehog's personal Knightmare Frame, Baryoknight. It was remade into mass-produced turrets and a new Hadron Cannon was mounted near the Hadron MK II's left shoulder. 'Radiation Wave Turret' This turret cannot fire solid projectiles, but can easily destroy a group of enemies (particularly metallic) within its attack radius by just a long-term contact with harmful radiation waves. 'Atomic Fission Turret' This is one of the most hazardous turrets in I.T.S.' arsenal, due to its devastating ability to disintegrate everything it hits on a molecular level through a three-dimensional beam (e.g. cylinder, cone, prism, etc.), turning the target into dust. However, it can consume a great amount of energy and is only used as a last resort. However, it is much more versatile than the Megablast Turret. 'Anti-Aircraft Rail Turret' This turret is very effective against aerial units. It can mete out judgment on its targets by raining tons of vulcan cannon bullets at them. They can also do additional damage on light-armored targets. 'Ionizing Turret' This is one of the most hazardous turrets in I.T.S.' arsenal. 'Aurora Turret' 'Nuclear Mortar Turret' This turret is only used in siege combat. It is used in eliminating a gigantic group of mooks within its fairly wide range. It has nuclear properties, being able to destroy a field of enemies with a single bomb. Unlike nuclear bombs, this turret's mortar shells have lesser power. It is fairly pacified in order to minimize allied building damage. 'Magma Spire Turret' It can shoot a thick stream of Magma Spire at incoming mooks. It is effective against thin-armored targets. However, its attack range is not so wide—it can only attack mooks within a small radius. To compensate for this disadvantage, its power rate is near-unwithstandable. 'Hydroelectric Turret' 'Force Cannon Turret' This turret is an invaluable and versatile weapon. As a normal Force Cannon Turret, it can fire super-pressurized wind orbs at multiple enemies, knocking them back 1-1.5 steps away. However, its fire rate is a bit slow. It can range from 2-3 seconds per salvo. It is very effective against rock-based enemies, since its projectiles can crush rocks without necessary effort. 'Megablast Turret' This turret is the strongest and the most destructive turret in I.T.S.' arsenal. It can completely devastate a huge number of mooks in one gigantic shot. It can fire a gigantic particle beam having the speed of 299,792,458 meters per second, which can easily eradicate any weak-armored object caught inside the beam in just a flash. Because of this, its fire rate is extremely slow, ranging from 60-90 seconds. To fire one salvo, it needs 55 seconds to charge. When used consecutively, its fire rate goes slower and slower, costing 10 seconds per consecutive salvo. When charging, it may cost 5 seconds per consecutive salvo. This turret is only used as a last resort, because it drains massive energy. 'Nuclear Bomb Launcher' 'Diffusion Beam Turret' This turret can lock onto and engage multiple targets at once with its Diffusion Prism property. One ray is hot enough to melt metallic objects. 'Nexus Draining Harken Shooter' Counter Turret Set 'Zero Starquencher' 'Zero Starquencher - Grande' 'Missile Druid Psi Turret' 'Hydrocannon Blaster' 'Nexus Conduction Shock Turret' 'Ice Vaporizing Turret' 'Vanquishing Light Diode' 'Particle Shield Deployer' 'Gear Reflecta Turret' 'Magic Invalidator' Units - Infantry= *ITSZECT Bots (Blue) **Slower Bot (Dark Blue) **Haster Bot (Light Blue) **Slowhaster Bot (Royal Blue) *Royal Troopers (Golden Variations) **Cannon Trooper (Gray) **Sniping Trooper (Green) **Gravity Trooper (Purple) **Fortress Trooper (Brown) **Blink Trooper (Red) **Flak Trooper (Blue) *Royal Mech (CN-1040) (Golden Variations) **Assault Type (Wine Red) **Marksbot Type (Electric Blue) **Aerial Type (Emerald Green) **Accel Type (Navy Blue) **Safeguard Type (Brown) **Stealth Type (Transparent Gray) *Chrono Droids (Silver Variations) **Ventidroid (Green) **Pyrodroid (Red) **Seabordroid (Blue) **Terradroid (Brown) **Heliodroid (Orange) **Lunadroid (Yellow) *Nitro Troopers (Green Variations) **Nitronader (Lime) **Nitrosniper (Camo) **Nitroflaker (Sea Green) **Nitrosiegedealer (Tree Green) **Nitrodefender (Dark Green) **Nitroflier (Olive Green) - Vehicles= *Supersonic Motorbike *Radiation Tank *Plasma Tank **Superheated Plasma Tank **Supercooled Plasma Tank *Shadow Treads *Aircraft Shredder *M.A.D. Rocket Launcher *Chrono Tank *Tachyon Tank *Battlesnaking Tank *EMP Tank *Nuclear Tank *Blizzard Tank *War Buggy *Blizzard Howitzer *Tesla Blaster *Silo Unit *Nuclear Unit *Siege Lazor Tank *Neutrinos Tank *Cascade Precision X Tank *Dominion Megatank - Aircraft= *Wide Scope Mechvirion *Supersonic Stealth Fighter *Nuclear Bomber *Mystic Warship *Hero's Kamikaze Bomb *Vulture Chopper *HA Copter *Chaos Field Floating Unit *M.A.S.E.R. Crossbeamer *Dracocimite Spacecraft *Albatrusser OMAV: Aerial Mode *Albatrusser Ultima X *Albatrusser Sleek Stealth - Vessels= *Chrono Intrepid Vessel *Survelliance Boat *SS Submarine *Torpedo Destroyer *Plasma Cruiser *Heavy Battleship *Giga Carrier *Ballista Frigate *AA Tesla Battlecruiser *Albatrusser OMAV: Naval Mode *Attack & Transport Ship (Massive Carrier) }} Allied Organizations *All Star Rebel Republic *The Elemental Skunks *Transdimensional Alliance (sometimes) Enemy Organizations *Equera Empire *Eggman Empire *EggPlankton Empire *Rahkshi Tribes *Serpentan Separatists Theme Song NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. THESE TRACKS BELONG TO THEIR CORRESPONDING OWNERS. Devil Survivor 2 The Animation OST - VS 2 Quotes *''"Intellect is key to victory, if used the right way." -Josh'' *''"Welcome to my organization. It's the Intelligence Technology Systems. I made this to make more effective weapons to defeat Equera-affiliated beings." - Josh'' Trivia *This organization is the producer of Knightmares in the Ancient Dimension. *This organization has three robot officers. **They are Metal Patricia, Jackbot Nega, & Combot Nega. **These three robots have all shifted membership. *This organization is based from an evil organization named Intelligence Defense Systems, or I.D.S in short, but the difference is that I.T.S. is heroic. *This organization only has one creature from another planet named Electrochroma. **'He is Chroma the Fox. Gallery '''Characters ITS.png|ITS' logo. Mizu.jpg|Mizu the Marine Cat (Lt. 3rd Class)|link=Mizu the Marine Cat JR.jpg|Josh the Hedgehog (General of the Org; Founder) and Rey the Hedgedragon (Minor Colonel) 408px-Jack the Hedgehog.png|Jack the Hedgehog (Lieutenant 1st Class)|link=Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Patricia the Skunk.png|Patricia the Skunk (Lieutenant 2nd Class)|link=Patricia the Skunk FFDM4.jpg|Alice the Cat (Skilled General)|link=Alice the Cat (E-Josh) MFDM1.jpg|Thomas the Echidna (Vice General)|link=Thomas the Echidna 'Weapons / Bases / Turrets' ' Def1.png|EMP Turret ' Category:Organization Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations Category:Group